Scars Can't Be Healed
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai**
1. Chapter 1

Scars Can't Be Healed

Prologue

They saw me again. Cutting my wrists. I can't help it, its what I do. It feels good when they bleed. But my parents don't think so, they don't get why I do it. What do they know? Its not like they payed attention to me in the first place! They're sending me off to live with a relative, Kagome Higurashi I think? What good would that do anyway? No one can heal a broken heart, so why do they even try?

Chapter 1: So Many Cuts

I stepped off the bus, my black backpack slung over my shoulder. I checked to make sure my black and red jacket was covering my arms and the hood was over my long black hair which was currently tied into a ponytail. I double checked my long black pants to make sure they were also down to my black and red high tops. I nodded and walked to the large house I was in front of, hoping this wouldn't be as bad as with my parents.

A girl in a high school uniform ran up and greeted me, yep, its worse. "Hi!" she greeted me, "You're…Mikomi right?" I nodded and mumbled, "But everyone calls me Suicide…" I saw her freaked out face and she said in her still cheery voice, "Well, okay, I'm just gonna call you Miko! I'm Kagome!" I flinched, I HATED that nickname. I flinched and my unusually crimson eyes darted back and forth, inspecting the small Japanese shrine. Kagome showed me inside and I met her mom, grandfather, and little brother.

They all introduced themselves and I said my normal reply. Kagome's little brother, Sota, stared at me and said, "Why do you like being called Suicide, Suicide?" I looked at him and whispered, "Everyone just started calling me that, so I stuck with it." I could tell I scared him with my look, so he didn't ask anything else. Kagome's mom said smiling, "Well, I'm making dinner, is steak okay Mikomi?" I perked up a bit and nodded yes and Kagome showed me to my room, right across from hers.

It wasn't much, it had a bed, dresser, desk, and closet. I thanked her and said, "I'm gonna change." She nodded and walked out, closing my door on the way. I sighed and took off my jacket and stood there in my black and purple shirt, staring at my arms. My arms had long white scars running along them and multiple smaller cuts on the wrists and hands. I took off my pants and my legs just had a gazzilion small cuts all over them, and one huge cut running on the left leg.

I dug into my backpack and pulled out a small pocket knife I kept. I opened it up and cut my finger slitely. As it bled I pushed it to my mouth and licked it. After it stopped I changed into sweats and a baggy shirt and put on my jacked again. I retied my hair and whispered, "I have so many cuts. But they're better than the one I have now…" You cut your arms one last time and watch it bleed for a minute. Then you cover your arm up and silently walk down the stairs. But as you pass Kagome's room you could swear you heard someone complaining in it.

You were about to walk in and see, but shook it off and came down to dinner.

YY100: I got bored and decided to write a Sesshy love story since I had nothing better to do. *shrugs* And I was feeling unhappy.

Mikomi: Bleh…

YY100: Agreed.

All: Review only if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

YY100: Feh, why not? I guess I'll keep up this thingy.

Mikomi: Eh, why not?

Scars Can't Be Healed

Chapter 2: Call 911! Theres a Demon in the House!

After I finished dinner before everyone else, I excused myself and walked up to my room. I got in and sat at the desk, reviewing all the schedules Kagome gave me. I sang a small song while I was doing it, "Play ground school bell rings…again…rain clouds come to play…again…" My grip tightened on the paper as I got out of my desk and sat on my bed, my legs curled to my chest.

I thought while I was sitting, I thought of how my best friend died when I was 13 and how my brother died when he was 6. My best friend told me not to worry about her as she died, but naturally that made me worried. Soon I also fell in love at 14, figures. But I thought he loved me back…but no…he never did. He dumped me and I never got over it. Two deaths after 1 dump, that caused me to finally lose it. The scar on my heart was so painful I had to make others to take my mind off of it.

I clutched my chest; it was starting to hurt from all the remembering. I took out my pocket knife and cut my wrist, thanking the pain for taking my mind off what I was thinking. I sighed and fell over on my bed, my head at the foot of it and my feet at the top. I flipped on my Ipod and sang my songs. As I listened I was lullubyed to sleep. My eyelids got heavy as I finally fell asleep.

I woke up after a while and looked at my clock. The large red numbers blinked 3:00AM. I groaned and got up, staring out the window and down at the shrine below. I sighed and closed my curtains and turned on my Ipod, singing Call Me When Your Sober, by Evenascence. I closed my eyes and walked back to my bed. But when I opened my eyes and looked at the window a voice said, "Kagome? Are you-" I gulped. There was a boy with fuzzy dog ears and amber eyes pulling back the curtains.

We stared at each other for ten minutes, blinking weirdly. Then both of us shouted at the same time, "Who are you?!" I looked up at his fuzzy ears and asked, "Can I touch your ears?" He looked at me weirdly and fell in the room off of the window. I stared at him and stuttered, "Wh-What the hell are you?" He looked up at me and muttered, "What about you?" I stuck out my tongue and said, "You first." He growled and said his name was Inuyasha. I laughed and said, "Who the hell has that kind of name?" The guy glared and said, "I do!"

I pointed at him and asked, "Yes, but what ARE you?" He growled at me and said, "For your information I'm a demon." I played along and ran around the room shouting, "Someone call 911! Theirs a demon in the house!" I laughed again and Kagome burst open the door shouting, "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" The so called 'demon' fell face flat on the floor when she yelled sit boy. My eyes widened and I said as he got up, "Wow Kagome, you control him just by saying sit boy." When I said it, he fell back down on his face too. I laughed and said, "That's so cool!" I said it again and he fell again, Kagome stopped me and said, "Mikomi, this is Inuyasha, he's a dog demon."

My eyes widened and I said, "Wait, he was serious about that?" She nodded and I mumbled, "Well, this is new." She explained all that she did to me, her priestess powers, the feudal era, everything. I stared at her disbelieving and said, "If it's true, then take me to the era you go to." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said, "Oh no! We're not taking this girl with us! End of story!" I glared at him and said, "Sit." He fell face flat, I turned around with no facial expression like normal. Kagome thought a minute and said, "Is it the only way?" I nodded boredly and she said, "Okay! We leave in the morning!" Inuyasha and I both went wide eyed and stated, "WHAT?"

YY100: That's all so far, you have Inu there.

Mikomi: Hope you liked chap 2

YY100: Peace to you all

Both: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

YY100: YOU ALL MUST HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! T^T I beg for your forgiveness! *begs* Maybe today's chapter will make it up to you!

Scars Can't Be Healed

Chapter 3: To the Feudal Era!

"Oh no!" Inuyasha shouted immediately after Kagome told me I could come along, "We are NOT bringing this kid!" I stood up and glared at the demon and shouted, "Hey I resent that! I'm as old as Kagome…I think." I shrugged and Kagome raised an eyebrow at me as I stated, "How am I supposed to know? I got a C in math!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me and I swear I heard him mumble, "Well that's easy to believe." I gave him a death glare, if he repeated that he was dead…I mean dead in his afterlife dead!

"Uh, Mikomi." Kagome called to me, snapping me out of my wonderful daydream of me denting that pretty little skull of his. "Uh, yeah?" I asked turning my attention to her as she repeated, "Do you want to? Come to the feudal era I mean." I thought a minute then looked over at Inuyasha, if there was more of him this could get really weird. "Hmmm….sure." I finally said with a shrug, "Its not like I have anything better to do." She cheered and hugged me tight stating, "We leave in the morning! Get packed tonight! Come on Inuyasha!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to her room, the demon complaining the whole way there.

I sat down on my bed and replayed the events that just happened in my mind. 'Okay,' I thought, 'Either my cousin is completely delusional and that dude is too, or they're telling the truth and this might actually happen…' Whichever it was, I stuffed some clothes and necessities into my bag and lay it near the door. After double checking I jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, and I didn't like what I saw. I was face to face with Inuyasha. "AUGH!!" Both of us screamed at the same time and I hit him upside the head with a hammer. "Ouch!" He growled and rubbed the new bump on his head and asked, "Hey, were did you get that?" I put the hammer back on the side of the bed saying, "I always keep it with me for self defence. Now what do you want?" "Its time to leave." Inuyasha mumbled, still rubbing his head. '_pffft, what a baby.'_ I thought while getting up and grabbing my bag. I ran downstairs, snagged a piece of toast, and went outside to meet Kagome and dog boy.

"Okay." I said, putting my hands on my hips, "What do we do know?" "Now." Kagome said while opening the shrine, "We jump through the well, oh and you'll need this." She handed me a small shard, it looked sorta pretty. "Oh, okay." I said and followed them. I looked down in the deep dark chasm of the well and gulped. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked, "Does it come with a garuntee? Or maybe a liability waver?" Kagome laughed while Inuyasha stared at me like I was crazy. "Okay, on five Miko." I twitched. "One…two…" I grabbed her and Inuyasha shouting, "Threefourfive!" And I tossed us in.

When I clambered over the side of the well, I was staring at a beautiful field. "Oh wow." I said in utter and total shock, "You..weren't lying! You really weren't lying! That's just amazing! No, its crazy, no, amazing! Guh, I don't know what it is but its cool." Kagome laughed as a voice came from the woods, "Kagome! Inuyasha!" A small fox boy came out with a girl a boy, and a kitten. They looked at me confused as Kagome explained, "Guys, this is my cousin. Mikomi, this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." I nodded my acknowledgements and looked around, this was just…wow…nice place I'll give them that.

While they were all chatting and arguing, I decided to slip away from them for a bit and walk around on my own.

YY100: I apologize for minor shortness but I am so tired. T_T yeah, I'm lazy and I know it. Review please and thank you!


End file.
